Minerva
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: Minerva's story ADMM. Chapter 7 up. currently concentrating on Hermia temporary will go into Harry's 6th year. Please R
1. The Rose Angel

Author's note- goes from the moment Minerva got stunned to what happened next, etc. Eventually goes into her past and secrets, etc. I only own my plot- characters and opening situation belong to Rowling  
  
Chapter one- the rose angel  
  
"For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more." – Order of the Phoenix, pg. 721  
  
Hagrid watched in shock as McGonagall was lifted off the ground, her mouth open as if to gasp in surprise, or to scream. She looked like an angel, flying, glowing, trimmed in rose. Then she fell to the ground- and Hagrid realized what had happened. He fought off his attackers and ran to the gates with fang over his shoulder. He would have taken a few attackers along with him- bashed a few skulls together, but he knew the fifth years were having their astronomy O.W.L. and were watching the whole incident. He didn't want to scare them any more then they were already frightened. He ran and ran. Hagrid ran out of the school gates, and in the direction of Hogsmede. He ran from Umbridge. He also ran from memories and thoughts. But although he could outrun the High Inquisitor, he could not outrun his own mind. The image of Minerva lifted up in a red light- the rose angel. Minerva had been in school with him. She had argued in his defense to Headmaster Dippit when he was expelled. She had visited him every day in his small house in Hogsmede. The house actually belonged to Dumbledore, or it had then. Hagrid didn't have a home to go to. Minerva cared for him. She was the one who influenced him to return to Hogwarts, where he said he would never go again. But yet he went, for Minerva. He went to watch her play Quidditch. She inspired him, and partially due to her and Dumbledore he was made gamekeeper. Many memories following sank into her mind. He ran to the shrieking shack, where inside it was a small fireplace. Taking floo-powder from within his robes, he angrily threw it into the flame.  
"Far Heart Villa" he said as he stepped into the green flame. The fire took him and Fang there. Dumbledore jumped as the unconscious dog and the half-giant fell out of his fireplace from green flame.  
"Hagrid! What are you doing here? Why are you here? What is wrong with Fang?" Dumbledore cried as he quickly rose and ran to help Hagrid up. "Sit, please." He said gesturing to a chair. Dumbledore laid Fang on the floor, and with a flick of his wand and the mutter of a spell, Fang began to stir. Dumbledore laid a blanket down upon him, stood, and looked closely at Hagrid.  
"Why are you here Hagrid? Were you fired? What is Dolores doing now?" Hagrid looked at him sadly. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Hagrid, I asked you to stay at Hogwarts under any circumstance. I asked Flitwick and Snape the same- and Minerva of course. What has happened that you had to break that promise?" Hagrid flinched at the mention of Minerva.  
"It's Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said heavily. Dumbledore's face went white as his beard. He sunk into the chair beside Hagrid.  
"Minerva?" he asked bleakly. Hagrid nodded. "What happened?"  
"Umbridge...she brought ministry officials, Dawlish, Shacklebolt, a few others... They came to arrest me, to stun me. Tonight was the astronomy O.W.L. The fifth years were on the roof- they could see the scene. I was making a ruckus- dodging the stunners, trying to cause attention- so that everyone would know what Dolores was trying to do. And Minerva ran out, yelling, shouting at them to stop. So they shot stunners at her." Dumbledore gasped and clutched the armrest.  
"How many?" he asked, staring at the ground.  
"Four. They all hit. It was such a great force it lifted her in the air, and she fell flat on her back. I wanted to go after her, but they blocked me. So I ran."  
"How was she? What did you see before you left?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
"She wasn't moving." He replied. Dumbledore bent his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes.  
"I must send an owl." He said as he stood and walked to his desk. He sat down and began to scribble furiously. Once finished, he went to the owl cages lining a wall of the study, and chose a black owl to deliver the letter. Albus watched it fly into the night, until you couldn't tell the owl's feathers from the black velvet sky.  
"Professor Dumbledore sir? Albus?" After a moment, Dumbledore turned.  
"Yes Hagrid?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry I didn't try to take her to you. I probably could have dodged the stunners- they have a harder time affecting me anyway. I was scared, but that is no excuse. For all she has done for me, I could have done this for her."  
"Hagrid, be at peace. It isn't your fault."  
"They didn't even warn her, Headmaster. They didn't say a word. All they did was shoot those stunners straight at her. She was an angel for a second, thrown into the air. And then it was no more."  
They both sat in thought for a minute. But, thoughts were interrupted by the return of the owl. Albus tore open the letter.  
"It's in Poppy's hand. I sent it to Minerva, but Madam Pomfery must have received it in her stead." He continued to read the letter.  
  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
As I was levitating Minerva upon a stretcher, your owl arrived. I must express upon you the crisis it would have caused if it had gone through the inspection, or had been found by anyone but me and your other loyal staff. You are lucky you have loyal owls.  
I write this from Minerva's beside. She is not well Albus- I won't deny it. Minerva was hit with four stunners straight in the chest. I am amazed she is alive. She is still breathing, but is unconscious. I've been unable to wake her. It is most likely she will not survive the night, or will have to be transferred to St. Mungo's in the morning.  
I will keep you informed, as I must send your letter on its way as the owl is making my arm bleed. It really did not like the mail intercepted from Minerva- even though I tried to impress upon it her inability to receive mail in her current state.  
I am sorry Albus  
Poppy Pomfery  
  
When he finished, he folded up the letter and put it on the desk. He helped the owl back into its cage.  
"Of course it wouldn't, its Minerva's owl." He muttered to himself. He turned to Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, I have to go to Grimmauld Place to talk to the Order. I request that you stay here. Wait for any owls, or messages."  
"Of course Headmaster." Hagrid said. Dumbledore nodded his thanks. He went into the adjoining room and soon returned fastening a cloak on and carrying a broom.  
"Yes, my old Silver Arrow." He said, gesturing to the broom. "I am rather fond of it- though I don't have anything like young mister Potter's Firebolt to compare it to mind you." He said serenely. He walked into the front hall and opened the door.  
"Hagrid, I thank you. And look after Fang; I see he is coming to." Hagrid turned to see his dog slowly open his eyes. He rushed toward Fang and rubbed his tummy.  
"Its okay Fang, it's alright. You're safe now." Hagrid looked up to say his thanks to Dumbledore, but he was already gone. 


	2. Losses, new and old

Author's note- hoped you liked chapter 1. Hear is chapter 2- Dumbledore and Molly Weasely share a memory, and a light is shone into Minerva's personal life  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
As Dumbledore flew through the air, invisible in his cloak, the tears began to fall. Minerva had been attacked. Umbridge had before this moment been merely a serious thorn in his side- a serious threat yes, but not the enemy. Now she was. Umbridge had ordered, and had herself, attacked Minerva McGonagall- the most powerful witch of the age. And by doing this, she had made herself, and by being the representative, made the ministry enemies of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order did not need more enemies, but Dumbledore was prepared to fight them.  
They had attacked his Minerva- his love, his whole entire life. He was her life- she was his life. If she died, he would lose a part of himself forever. How he loved her. Albus had meet Minerva when she was a student and he was a young teacher- they had begun their relationship when she came to work at the school a few years after her graduation. They kept it primarily a secret. So much had happened between them- so much over the many years that Minerva was truly a part of his soul. Their lives were threaded together in the grand tapestry of their world. If hers was torn out the entirety of it would rupture.  
Albus brought the broom down on the front of Grimmauld place, took off the cloak and walked in the door. A startled Molly Weasley was the first person he saw.  
"Pro- Professor Dumbledore! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Molly, who all is in the house right now?" Molly bit her lip and started counting people off on her fingers.  
"Lupin, Sirius, Me, Moody, Mundungus, and Tonks. Why? Dumbledore, we welcome you with open arms, but what are you doing here?"  
"It's Minerva." Shaking, Dumbledore told Molly what had happened. She began to cry silently.  
"Please Albus, stay here for tonight. Send Hagrid here, or back to Hogwarts to protect Harry. But please- stay here." She begged of him. Albus nodded. Molly hustled back into the house, and Albus slumped into an armchair.  
Molly went into the other rooms and told everyone in the house what was going on. Lupin went to Dumbledore and talked to him.  
"I'm so sorry Albus." He whispered. "But, she could still be alive. You have too keep hoping and dreaming." Dumbledore nodded. Lupin showed him to his room, and then went to send an owl to Hagrid. Albus supposed he could have charmed towels into the room, but a few minutes later, Molly came bustling in with some. Dumbledore didn't acknowledge her presence.  
"Albus," she began, as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Professor McGonagall will be okay." But he didn't answer. "You really love her don't you? You two are in love."  
"Yes." He said. Her comment seemed to wake him up from his spell. "I didn't think anyone knew that." He looked at her. "I've known for awhile. It was from an old memory- from when I was back in school." Dumbledore looked at her curiously, and Molly continued.  
"It was during my fourth year. There were rumors going around- rumors about Professor McGonagall, and you Dumbledore, at the beginning of the year. They progressed throughout the fall. Minerva was eating differently, and into November, wouldn't transform into a cat in Transfiguration class, as she normally would. She also carried herself differently; kinder, less intimidating, softer sort of. She was less stern- she had a glow of happiness about her. But the oddest part of it all was how the two of you acted toward each other. You were close, very close. How your eyes followed her wherever she went, how you whispered in her ear during every meal. How she smiled at you. And how you treated her as if she were made of the finest glass, how, if anything hurt her, physically or emotionally, she would shatter into a million pieces." Albus smiled softly at the memories. Molly continued.  
"It was of course, impossible to see any change in her body under her billowing robes. However, after a very smart student found out that it's hazardous while pregnant to change to an animagus form, and the observant students watched her for a time, it was very easy to put 2 and 2 together. We never let the teachers know that we were on to the secret. But it was obvious that you were the father. Many thought that you were married. But, in January, I saw something that I shouldn't have." Albus looked up, startled. Molly bit her lip, and slowly continued.  
"at that time, the doors at the school liked to change places. Frequently, the door to the Transfiguration room, and Professor McGonagall's office would switch- and when you were going into one place, you would end up in the other. And that's what happened to me. I was headed to the classroom for a study group- we had a rather large test coming up, and by accident, entered her office. You were there, holding her in your arms. And she was crying. You were crying too.  
"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here." You said to her. And she just cried- but in the tears, I could make out the words, "I'm sorry Albus." I was so shocked that I ran out quietly, and neither of you noticed my interruption. I never have repeated what I saw until now. I told none of my classmates, and slowly, when she became strict and even more intimidating, when her glow was gone, and when your behavior toward one another changed back to how it had been in years past; the students believed they were mistaken, that she wasn't pregnant, and the rumors were buried, and never brought up again." Molly looked at Albus closely. "But the rumors were true, weren't they? She had been pregnant. But then something happened." Albus nodded sadly.  
"She lost the baby, didn't she?" Molly said softly. Albus nodded again. "Oh, Albus, I'm so sorry. Poor, poor professor McGonagall." The tears flowed from both of their eyes. 


	3. Hermia

Author's note- Minerva's point of view enters the story, and an old secret emerges. (hermione has no connection to the hermione in the books- I just like the name)

Minerva groaned, moved slightly, and tried to open her eyes. But she couldn't. She heard Poppy's voice; it sounded very far away.

"Sh, Minerva, hush now. Please, rest." But Minerva couldn't rest, not really. Her mind was pushed back, far into the past, far, far away.

"Minerva!!!" Albus shouted, running through the halls, searching for her. "Minerva!!! Where are you?" Minerva heard the shouts from her chamber. She tied a bathrobe around her satin dressing gown and ran out to greet him.

_"Albus, whatever is the matter?" she questioned. He looked at her with sad, sorry eyes._

_"Come." He said softly, and led her to his office. He showed her the front page of the Daily Prophet- which read "THE DARK LORD HAS COME", followed by a story of deaths of muggles and magic folk alike._

_"Who is doing all this?" she whispered, fearful. "Who is this monster they call Voldemort?" _

_"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore replied. "Little Tom Marvalo Riddle- he was in your year was he not? He is the monster behind these attacks." Minerva began to cry, and cry. Tom, young Tom, had become the incarnation of evil in their world._

This was from 26 years ago, in that very castle, but in a time far away. Minerva tossed and turned in her mind, while other frightful memories rose to her mind's eye. They came in a collage, in flashes, quick as lightning. Vicious fights with her parents, her father's slow, painful death. The divide in the family, between her sister and her. A cold, cruel, high laugh, in a flash of green light, as the lifeless body of that sister became clear in the parting smoke. Seeing frightened students, as ministry officials arrived at the school, telling them their parents had been killed.

Students being put on the train at the end of the term like cattle going to slaughter, some sobbing, some clinging on to her, some with just a dead, blank stare in their eyes as the train drove into the darkness. For those students knew that it was more likely for them to be killed over the summer, then return to their school in the fall. But the students had to be sent home. Minerva felt sick- summer is what children should dream of, wish for, and count down to. They shouldn't wail and cry when it arrived, when they had to leave the school. But those children knew, as Minerva knew, that Hogwarts was the only safe place in the entire world- wizarding or muggle. It was worse for the students they had to keep at the school, those who had lost all relatives in the past year, and had to wait for someone to come to Hogsmede to take them. Summer was supposed to be a time of peace, not of death. But Voldemort had made everything a time of death.

In her restless sleep, Minerva recollected a deep secret, her deepest secret, known only by her, hidden within her heart. It was one of those last days of school, when they were putting to children upon the train, the first year of Voldemort. Their was a small first year girl- she had lost her entire family to Voldemort, but had one 3rd cousin left who could take her. But Minerva couldn't let her go- she just couldn't put her on the train and send her to her death. So she hid her in the castle. The girl had been a Ravenclaw, but Minerva hid her in the Gryffindor rooms. She was small- tiny in fact, and said very little, but began to call Minerva "Mammy". When Minerva began to answer to this, she knew she was growing too attached to the child. She had lied to Albus long enough. So, Minerva went on vacation to America, and took the child with her. The girl's name had been Samantha, but Minerva changed it to Hermia. The child didn't care; she would listen, and follow anything her "Mammy" told her, her "Mammy" who had saved her.

Minerva took Hermia to a squib, Arabella, who she knew ran an orphanage. After a long talk, she said she would be happy to take the girl.

"Sweet little thing. What you did was right Minerva." Arabella murmured as she watched the child play in the garden.

"Are you kidding? It was completely breaking Hogwarts rules, not to mention the law! It went completely against protocol in all circumstances. Arabella, I kidnapped that child!" Minerva protested

"But if you didn't she would be dead." Arabella said shortly. Minerva fell silent. "Now for the records, what is the name of this child?"

"Hermia," Minerva whispered.

"Full name?" Arabella asked, "Hermia is but a nickname, it will never do."

"Hermione then. But Hermia for short."

"Alright, I will take her into the orphanage. She is sweet, young enough; she could get adopted quite quickly. But I assume you have terms."

"Yes, and here they are. Hermia is to be a muggle. She is never to know of our world. I will try to talk her out of everything she has learned and believes. She is in shock at the death of her entire family as it is, and she is small and young. It shouldn't be too difficult to convince her that there is no such thing as magic, and no such place as Hogwarts School. We can pretend she dreamed it all. She is to be a muggle. Her adoptive family must be muggle. She is to have nothing to do with the world that killed her family."

"But Minerva, even if you convince her that their was no Hogwarts, and basically erase the last 10 years of her life, what will happen when she feels severe emotion, and magic happens by accident?"

"They will think its an accidental coincidence, won't they? Arabella, this will work. If she stays here, away from England and away from the Wizarding world, then she has a chance at life. If she returns, she has none."

"Why don't you keep her?" Arabella asked, and Minerva paused to think. Could she? She had lost so many children; she could take Hermia as her own. She could be a good, wonderful mother. And it would be easier then leaving her here, easier on the girl and on Minerva's own heart. But in that heart, Minerva knew she couldn't. Hermione wasn't hers to keep. And she could not protect her against Voldemort- she wasn't even sure she could protect herself. No, Hermia had to stay here, where she had a chance.

So over the next week, Minerva began the process of leaving Hermia. She began by convincing her that there was no such thing as magic. It was hard to convince her, she was not a little girl, but a child of ten years- all ten years being of magic. But it eventually worked. And then Minerva left her. She told Hermia that her "Mammy" had to go away, and she had to stay with Miss Arabella until a nice family came to take her; but her "Mammy" would always be in her heart. Hermia cried, but eventually let Minerva go.

Minerva returned to England, and continued on with her life, and the life of the school. She thought of Hermione every day from that day forward- often for hours at a time. But with time, the hours spent turned to minutes spent, minutes, over more time turned to fleeting, vivid moments. Minerva hadn't thought so deeply of Hermia, in sleep or in wake, in over 20 years. But it was this dream that shook her to conciousness. She sat up swiftly in the bed she found herself to be in.

"Hermia!" she screamed as she awoke. Minerva breathed heavily for a minute, then looked around to find where she was. after recognizing only the sun rising in the window, but not her surroundings, she fainted, and fell back into a deep sleep.

Dumbledore awoke groggily to an owl tapping on the window. Paying it, the owl dropped the letter into his hand and flew away. It was a ripped piece of parchment, hastily scrawled upon by Hagrid.

Dumbledore-

Madam Pomfery has had Minerva taken to St. Mungos. She isn't in fine condition, but she survived. We have no update on her, as of now- Umbridge may be causing trouble. I will contact again soon.

Hagrid

Albus read the letter twice, laid his head back and cried.


	4. The Truth

Note- okay, the story took a sharp turn in the last chapter. It's going to be about more then Hermia, but she is going to be a major character in it. But its still mainly about Minerva and Albus to some extent

Oh, and if you read my other stories, there is a slight shout-out to two of them, but just to remind you, the stories are not related in any way.

Minerva sat completely still in bed for hours. Thoughts ran through her mind, of Hermia. Little Hermia. She had never spoken of her to anyone, not even Albus. She kept tabs on Arabella, and she had moved back to England many years back. The only owl she received from her was to confirm that Hermia had been adopted. Arabella was a member of the Order, though she was a squib, and looked after Harry when he stayed at the Dursleys over the long summer months.

But what had happened to Hermia? She would be 36 years old now. Did she have a family? Did she have children? Did they show signs of magic? Minerva had not thought so deeply of the girl in over 20 years. But somehow, the motherly instinct she had to abandon when she left the girl at the orphanage had reemerged.

It took all her energy to turn her head when the door opened. However, when Albus entered the room, her face broke into a smile.

"Albus, is that you? Am I dreaming?" she said softly. Albus smiled back at her.

"No, my sweetheart. I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." And for the first time in days, he smiled as he sat down beside her.

Albus had awoken in the morning, and had been informed by owl that Minerva was at St. Mungo's. It had taken him all day to send owls, and find out how Harry was. Flitwick wrote that he was in the astronomy O.W.L class that had seen Minerva stunned. Umbridge was thrilled that Minerva was gone, and therefore, the biggest threat to her running Hogwarts School had been defeated. Once all this was found out, Albus took some polyjuice potion Molly kept on hand in case of emergencies. He had been changed to look like Severus Snape. It allowed him to get through the hospital wards unnoticed, and allowed him access to Minerva's hall, it was only expected that Hogwarts would send someone to check up on the Deputy Headmistress. Once he was in the ward, he cast a spell for the polyjuice to wear off. Then he walked in her room, hoping she was awake, and was going to be all right. He also enchanted the window on the door so it looked as if it was Severus Snape talking to McGonagall, not Albus talking to Minerva. He was on the run after all.

"How did you sleep darling?" he asked her softly. She whispered her reply.

"Not well. Too many dreams, rather, they were very vivid memories surfacing. Things I had not thought about in quite a long time."

"Like what?" Albus murmured.

"Voldemort's Ascension, my sister's death. Those terrible times sending the children home in Voldemort's reign. The only thing that kept me going through those times was you, Albus. I love you."

"As did you, my love. Minerva, I have loved you since you walked into my class as a student all those years ago. I will love you until the day I die."

After awhile of sitting in silence, Minerva finally spoke.

"Albus, I have a confession to make. I, I've never told anyone this, and its been 26 years. I am sorry, Albus. I am so very sorry." She rambled quietly, sinking back into her memory.

"Minerva, what is it? It's alright, whatever it is, Tabby, I promise." Albus whispered to her. He was concerned though. These emotional thoughts were tiring her, and at that time Minerva did not need tiring. She was fighting for her life as it was. It sounded like they both had a night clogged with past memories. His heart sank, remembering what Molly Weasley had shared with him.

"Albus, that first summer, the year that Voldemort came, and we had to put all the children on the train, I kept one girl off. I couldn't do it Albus, I failed.

And with that, she told the rest of the story.


	5. Hermia and Minerva

Author's note- I'm back again. Computers suck. This chapter is about hermia, she is going to recur throughout the story.

Hermia shook her head as she looked around the kitchen. "A tip, an utter tip." She muttered to herself as she began to work through the mess that was the room. Hermia had grown up in the orphanage, and had met her future husband there, he had been an orphan too. They were both 16. They married at 18 once they left the orphanage, and now had two children, a girl named Athena and a little boy named Albert. The girl was ten years old, her son was 6. Hermia's husband had laughed when she named the girl Athena, but the name had a bit of a history to Hermia. She was brought to the orphanage when she was ten years old; by a lady she had known only as "Mammy". Hermia could not remember where she had come from before that. After years of pestering, when Hermia was 18, the owner of the orphanage, a Madame Arabella, had told her that the lady who gave her to the orphanage was named Athena, but that was all she knew. Sometimes, a lot of times, Hermia thought Arabella had lied to her that Arabella knew more about this mysterious Athena, but wouldn't say. Hermia knew that Athena was not her birth mother. But she knew that her "Mammy" had saved her, although from what she did not know. Hermia sometimes dreamt of a majestic castle, filled with children in robes, with wands and owls and magic. Sometimes, she dreamt of a monster, coming to kill all the children in the castle, and herself, but a tall lady with black hair in a green cloak had saved her from the evil monster and taken her away. She never shared her dreams with anyone, but though upon them often.

She left her thoughts and turned to her daughter as she walked down the stairs. Athena was small, just as Hermia herself had been. But Athena was full of life.

"Mommy, I just had the most amazing dream!" she said excitedly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I was in a castle full of children. They were learning magic mommy, and I was too. Their used to be a monster who hunted the children, but a little boy stopped it, and now everyone is happy again. What a wonderful dream it was! Mommy?"

But Hermia wasn't looking at her daughter, but at an owl soaring outside the window, which had dropped a letter on the sill. For some reason, this didn't seem strange to Hermia, she merely picked the letter up and read it. After reading the contents, she looked at her daughter, and said, "How would you like to go on a trip, Athena?"

"Where, Mommy?" the little girl replied.

"To England." Hermia replied.

Minerva sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Professor Snape walked in and spotted her.

"Glad to see you are doing better Professor McGonagall. Now, I am to escort you to your home, and you can start your summer a little early."

"I do feel so guilty about leaving the students." Minerva murmured as he helped her up. Snape looked down at her, "Now, now Professor, none of that. They miss you, but we'll be alright. Only a few weeks of school left you know." And with that, the nurses watched as the two professors left the building.

They took a train to Kent, and on the way made polite conversation about school and such, with Severus rising every hour to use the facilities. When they got off the train, Snape said "Now we will have to apparate." "I don't' believe I have the strength to do that professor." Minerva said smiling. Snape frowned mockingly, "Then I suppose I will have to carry you." He picked her up and held her close and they disappeared. By the time they had appeared at Far Heart Villa, Dumbledore had resumed his true form and was kissing Minerva. He carried her inside, and didn't stop.


	6. Minerva and Albus

Author's note- their was an error in chapter 4 of the story. It says Minerva received an owl that hermia was adopted, but later it says she was never adopted. Hermia was never adopted, the sentence in ch. 4 is an error. Sorry, and thanks a lot.

Chapter 6-

Athena was amazed at the course of events over the last hour. She watched her mom write a note for her father and was amazed as they drove to the airport and boarded a plane for England. Her mother had told her it was very important to go on this trip, but wouldn't tell her what was in the letter that she got from the owl, the letter her mother had not let go of since she opened it. It was on parchment, not normal paper, and it was in a strange cursive in green ink. But she could not make out what it said from just seeing through the paper.

Hermia was amazed at her own actions. She read the letter over and over again. A promise to learn about her real family, and more information about them in this one letter than she had ever known about them in her entire life. The letter said her family was high standing in England, and were murdered. Something had made Hermia forget about the first ten years of her life, the letter had stated, even her real name. She was saved and the lady who saved her, the letter had stated, had given her the name Hermione, Hermia for short, and brought her to America. Hermia had made a pact with her husband that if any chance to learn about their real families came up, to take it, so she knew he would not be angry with her for leaving. The letter had also said to bring her child that was ten years of age. Hermia was shocked that the writer had such knowledge, but did as it said. It was truly frightening in some respects, though Hermia, this letter and this chance. What if it was a trap? Hermia knew she was crazy to go after it, but she did so because she needed to know, and if that involved bringing her daughter and flying to another continent, so be it. Hermia had waited her whole life to know about her family, her ancestors; she could not wait for another chance like this one.

Minerva woke slowly, and smiled, remembering where she was. she was happy to have lain with her love again. Albus and Minerva had not had such relations in over a year, and it felt good to be back to where they belonged. She looked over at her husband, who was waking.

"I love you." He murmured, "And I have a surprise for you,"

"What is it, my love?" she asked softly, "I need nothing more than you here beside me."

"Now, now, my beloved. But you will like this surprise I think." And then Albus told her about how he had written to Hermia and how she was on her way to England now. Minerva shot up.

"My god! Albus, you didn't! By Merlin, whatever did you do that for, think of what we're putting the girl through." But she was smiling in spite of herself.

"In some ways I wish I had kept her." Minerva said, "Then we could have had a daughter, we could have had a child. Albus, I am so sorry we could never have a child." Minerva turned away from him and began to cry, but he held her close and whispered to her, "Its okay, my dear. We've had a wonderful life together. And aren't you happy that Hermia is coming? She should be here later today, I said that I would get her from the muggle airport. Now do you want to come, or meet us here? She is bringing her little daughter, named Athena." Minerva looked at him blankly. "The name Athena is what Arabella told Hermia your name was. Minerva, Hermia loves you. And I think you have something in store for the little girl."

"Like what Albus? I don't understand." Albus smiled.

"Hermia, basically a pure blood, married a muggle man, however, the magical trait was passed on to their daughter, Athena, who is ten years old…" Minerva's eyes lit up. "Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, "The little girl can come to Hogwarts!" she smiled and kissed Albus. "You are my miracle worker, Albus. I love you."


	7. Minerva and Hermia II

Author's note- my story returns. Enjoy

Albus waited in the airport for Hermia and Athena. He saw a girl skip out of a terminal, with excitement filling her eyes, followed by a lady, trying to catch up to her. The lady looked around nervously, as if she didn't quite know what she was doing. Albus knew that it must be Hermia.

"Hermia!" he shouted. She and the girl looked over at him. Albus had changed his appearance so he looked a bit more normal, but he still looked unusual for a muggle. The girl and her mother walked warily toward him. He handed her a sheet of paper. "My copy of the letter I sent you." He explained. "So you would know that it was me." Hermia nodded. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the taxi. Hermia followed Albus into it, and Athena followed eagerly.

Hermia was in shock at what she was doing. She had never done anything this spontaneous in all her life, or anything this adventurous. The three of them sat in silence as the taxi drove through London. Athena looked eagerly out the windows, but Hermia stared at her hands, deep in thought. They arrived at Kings Cross Station very quickly. The girls got out, and Albus paid the driver. Then they followed him inside.

"Now, what I am going to tell you to do next may surprise you." Albus warned. "But you have to follow my instructions carefully." They stood at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Now, what you have to do is-" he began, but stopped short.

"The train," Hermia murmured. Albus looked quizzically at her. "The train, there is a platform here. To reach a train." Albus looked at her in amazement. Minerva hadn't used a memory charm on the girl because she did not want to risk harming her. But she had done enough mind tricks to prevent her from remembering any magic ever since she had brought her to America. But apparently returning to familiar places jogged Hermia's memory.

"Right you are." Albus said. "So, if you will walk to the station, and I will take Athena's hand and follow." Hermia did as she was told, and walked through the barrier. She saw a scarlet steam engine, just as she knew she would. Athena ran up beside her and looked around in amazement.

"Mommy, is this real?" she asked. Albus led them onto the train. Their was just one car. They picked a compartment and sat down.

"Usually the train only runs about 6 times a year, and never over the summer, but they made an exception for me. It had just brought students back to london, so the conductor was willing to take me back to the school."

"What school?" Athena asked.

"Ah, well that is where the story begins." Said Albus. "once upon a time, 1000 years ago, a magic school was formed, for all the witches and wizards, people who could perform magic to attend." Albus explained all about magic. Hermia and Athena both believed him and took the news about the existence of magic quite well.

"But what does magic have to do with mommy and me?" asked Athena. Hermia just stared at her daughter, and at Albus.

"That is the next part of my story." Albus looked out the window. They would have enough time to tell the story before they reached the school where Minerva would be waiting for them. "26 years ago, a very evil wizard emerged. He took power, and was murderous. He killed many people who did not support his evil ways. The year he came to power was marked by many many deaths, as were all the years he held power. Many parents of the children at the school were killed. But the children, all who were at Hogwarts were safe. However, in the summertime, the children had to return to their homes. Everyone was very scared because they knew they might not come back alive. The professors at the school were heartbroken, but their was nothing they could do." Athena listened in silence, her eyes huge. Hermia too paid rapt attention, realizing with fright that she knew parts of the story before Albus reached them.

"There was a professor at the school, who is still there today in fact. She had to put the students on the train to send them home in the summer. But she realized her heart couldn't take it. Now at the school there was also a small girl, who was in Ravenclaw house, who was a first year. The girl's parents had been murdered the previous year, and the professor knew she would not come back alive. So she took the girl and hid her in the castle. All the students went home but her. After a couple weeks, she took the girl to America, and put her in an orphanage. She convinced the girl that magic didn't exist."

"What happened to her?" Athena asked breathlessly.

"Well," Albus answered, "She was not adopted. But she met a boy, and at 18 they got married. They now have a daughter and a son. Their daughter is about 10 years old I believe." Athena's eyes widened, and stared at her mother.

"Mommy, that's you!" and hermia nodded slowly.

"Somehow, I knew. From when you started, I knew." She said to Albus, "I've dreamt about this place, and about the lady that saved me. Arabella, the lady at the orphanage, said her name was Athena. That's why I named her that." She said, gesturing to her daughter.

"Arabella was sworn to secrecy about the identity of the lady who delivered you. She had broken many laws to save you, so she and Arabella decided that her identity could never be revealed. But things have changed now."

"What is she like? Who is she, who is my savior?" Hermia questioned desperately.

"Her name is Minerva. Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is my wife, and I love her with all my heart and soul." The train had started to slow now. "And if you would like, you can have the chance to meet her. Soon in fact, she will be meeting us at the station."

Minerva saw the train from the distance. Her heart started racing as she saw it approach. She sat on the bench, tired from the walk down from the castle to the station. She watched, holding her breath as she saw Albus get off the train, followed by a girl, and finally by a woman. Minerva began to cry. Albus whispered to the woman, and pointed toward Minerva. The woman began to cry to, and ran over to her. They embraced.

"My savior, you saved me! You saved my life, thank you, thank you!" Hermia said through her tears. She let go of the woman and got a good look at her. "Mammy!" she suddenly cried out. Minerva's eyes widened.

"You remember? You called me that, you used to call me that!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I am remembering, little by little. Oh, I'm so happy to be here." Hermia turned and waved Athena forward.

"This is my daughter, Athena. For years I begged Madame Arabella to tell me about you, the lady who had brought me to America. When I was 18, she told me your name was Athena. I named my daughter after you. Or at least I tried, Albus just told me your name is Minerva." Hermia said, laughing as she cried. She sat on the bench, and Athena crawled into her lap.

"Hello Athena." Minerva said softly.

"Hi" she said shyly." Hermia hugged her daughter. "Hermia, this is Minerva. She saved my life. She is the reason I'm alive, a reason you're alive."

Albus came and sat down on the other side of his wife. She fell into him, tired from the crying. He realized he was crying too. Voldemort had destroyed so much, but he had not destroyed this family. He had not destroyed his wife's love, and he never could.


End file.
